Black Betty
| Length = | Writer = Traditional | Genre = Work song, marching song, military cadence | Label = Musicraft }} | Format = 7-inch single | Genre = Hard rock, blues rock | Length = (single) | Label = Epic | Writer = Traditional, Huddie Ledbetter }} | Format = CD single | Genre = Pop rock | Length = | Label = V2 | Producer = Wyclef Jean, Jerry Duplessis }} | Format = CD single, Digital download | Genre = Hard rock, alternative rock | Length = | Label = Universal Music (AUS), Interscope Records (US) | Producer = Sylvia Massy }} "Black Betty" (Roud 11668) is a 20th-century African-American work song often credited to Huddie "Lead Belly" Ledbetter as the author, though the earliest recordings are not by him. Some sources claim it is one of Lead Belly's many adaptations of earlier folk material;The Life and Legend of Leadbelly by Charles Wolf and Kip Lornell, Published by HarperCollins, NY, 1992 in this case an 18th-century marching cadence about a flintlock musket. There are numerous recorded versions, including a cappella, folk, and rock arrangements. The best known modern recordings are rock versions by Ram Jam, Tom Jones, and Spiderbait, all of which were hits. Meaning and origin The origin and meaning of the lyrics are subject to debate. Historically the "Black Betty" of the title may refer to the nickname given to a number of objects: a musket , a bottle of whiskey, a whip, or a penitentiary transfer wagon. Some sources claim the song is derived from an 18th-century marching cadence about a flint-lock musket with a black painted stock; the "bam-ba-lam" lyric referring to the sound of the gunfire. In the British Army from the early 18th century the standard musket had a walnut stock, and was thus known (by at least 1785) as a 'Brown Bess'. "Brown Bess, n." OED Online. Oxford University Press, March 2016. Web. 29 April 2016. There is no citation however for this firearm or a subsequent model being known as a 'Black Betty'. Other sources give the meaning of "Black Betty" in the United States (from at least 1827) as a liquor bottle.Thorton, An American Glossary, p. 66: "Black Betty. A spirit-bottle. Obs. The N.E.D. has Betty, 1725. They became enamored of blue ruin itself. The hug the '' "black Betty," '' that contains it, to their bosoms.—''Mass. Spy,'' Oct. 31 1827: from the Berkshire American."Collins, Historical Sketches of Kentucky, p. 163: "Pretty late in the night some one would remind the company that the new couple must stand in need of some refreshment; Black Betty, which was the name of the bottle, was called for and sent up the ladder." In January 1736, Benjamin Franklin published The Drinker's Dictionary in the Pennsylvania Gazette offering 228 round-about phrases for being drunk. One of those phrases is "He's kiss'd black Betty." "Black Betty" used as an expression for a liquor bottle may ultimately owe its origin to the famous pretty black barmaid who worked at the notorious Tom King's Coffee House in Covent Garden, London, which opened in 1720. In Caldwells's Illustrated Combination Centennial Atlas of Washington Co. Pennsylvania of 1876, a short section describes wedding ceremonies and marriage customs, including a wedding tradition where two young men from the bridegroom procession were challenged to run for a bottle of whiskey. This challenge was usually given when the bridegroom party was about a mile from the destination-home where the ceremony was to be had. Upon securing the prize, referred to as "Black Betty", the winner of the race would bring the bottle back to the bridegroom and his party. The whiskey was offered to the bridegroom first and then successively to each of the groom's friends.Caldwells's Illustrated Combination Centennial Atlas of Washington Co. Pennsylvania of 1876, p. 12. David Hackett Fischer, in his book Albion's Seed: Four British Folkways in America (Oxford University Press, 1989), states that "Black Betty" was a common term for a bottle of whisky in the borderlands of northern England/southern Scotland, and later in the backcountry areas of the eastern United States. In 1934, John A. and Alan Lomax in their book, American Ballads and Folk Songs described the origins of "Black Betty": John Lomax also interviewed blues musician James Baker (better known as "Iron Head") in 1934, almost one year after recording Iron Head performing the first known recording of the song. In the resulting article for Musical Quarterly, titled "'Sinful Songs' of the Southern Negro", Lomax again mentions the nickname of the bullwhip is "Black Betty".Lomax, John. "'Sinful Songs' of the Southern Negro," The Musical Quarterly, Vol. 20, Issue 2. (Oxford: Oxford University Press, 1934) 177-87, quoted in William G. Roy, Reds, Whites, and Blues: Social Movements, Folk Music, and Race in the United States. (Princeton, New Jersey: Princeton University Press, 2010) 110-1. Steven Cornelius in his book, Music of the Civil War Era, states in a section concerning folk music following the war's end that "prisoners sang of 'Black Betty', the driver's whip."Cornelius, Steven. Music of the Civil War Era. (Westport, Conn.: Greenwood Press, 2004) 216. In an interviewsee The Land Where the Blues Began, 1st Edition, Alan Lomax, Pantheon Books, 1993 conducted by Alan Lomax with a former prisoner of the Texas penal farm named Doc Reese (aka "Big Head"), Reese stated that the term "Black Betty" was used by prisoners to refer to the "Black Maria" — the penitentiary transfer wagon. Robert Vells, in Life Flows On in Endless Song: Folk Songs and American History, writes: In later versions, "Black Betty" was depicted as various vehicles, including a motorcycle and a hot rod. Black Betty is the slang name given to the Queen of Spades in the card game Hearts. Early recordings, 1933–39 The song was first recorded in the field by U.S. musicologists John and Alan Lomax in 1933, performed a cappella by the convict James Baker and a group at Central State Farm, Sugar Land, Texas (a State prison farm). The Lomaxes were recording for the Library of Congress and later field recordings in 1934, 1936, and 1939 also include versions of "Black Betty". A notated version was published in 1934 in the Lomaxes book American Ballads and Folk Songs. It was recorded commercially in New York in 1939 for the Musicraft label by Lead Belly, as part of a medley with two other work songs: "Looky Looky Yonder" and "Yellow Woman's Doorbells". Musicraft issued the recording in 1939 as part of a 78rpm five-disc album entitled Negro Sinful Songs sung by Lead Belly. Lead Belly had a long association with the Lomaxes, and had himself served time in State prison farms. Post-1939 While Lead Belly's 1939 recording was also performed a cappella, most subsequent versions added a guitar accompaniment. These include folk-style recordings in 1964 by Odetta (as a medley with "Looky Yonder"), Dave "Snaker" Ray,With "Spider" John Koerner, and Tony "Little Sun" Glover on Lots More Blues, Rags, and Hollers (Elektra - EKL 267) and Alan Lomax himself. In 1968 Manfred Mann released a version of the song with the title and lyrics changed to "Big Betty", on their LP Mighty Garvey. In 1972 Manfred Mann's Earth Band performed "Black Betty" live for John Peel's In Concert on the BBC, but this has not been publicly released. In 1976 a Cincinnati band, Starstruck, recorded a rock version of the song with modified lyrics on the Truckstar label which had little success. Ram Jam version In 1977, the rock band Ram Jam—which included former Starstruck and Lemon Pipers guitarist Bill Bartlett—re-released an edit of the Starstruck recording of the song with producers Jerry Kasenetz and Jeff Katz under Epic Records. The song became an instant hit with listeners, as it reached number 18 on the singles charts in the United States and the top ten in the UK and Australia. At the same time, the lyrics caused civil rights groups NAACP and Congress of Racial Equality to call for a boycott.Jancik, Wayne (1998). The Billboard book of one-hit wonders. Billboard Books. p. 371. ISBN 0823076229. Chart performance Weekly charts Year-end charts Spiderbait version "Black Betty" was the first single released from Spiderbait's album Tonight Alright, released in 2004. Produced by Sylvia Massy, this version is a slightly faster re-working of Ram Jam's hard rock arrangement. The song was a hit in Australia, reaching number 1 on the ARIA Charts in May 2004, becoming Spiderbait's first number one single on this chart. The song also made an impression in the United States, reaching number 32 on Billboard's Mainstream Rock Songs chart in November of the same year. "Black Betty" was also featured in the movie Without A Paddle and Electronic Arts's 2004 game Need for Speed: Underground 2. Chart performance Weekly charts Other notable versions In 2006 the University of New Hampshire administration controversially banned the playing of Ram Jam's "Black Betty" at UNH Hockey games. UNH Athletic Director Marty Scarano explained the reason for the decision: "UNH is not going to stand for something that insults any segment of society". In 2006 UNH students started the "Save Black Betty" campaign. Students protested at the hockey games by singing Ram Jam's "Black Betty", wearing T-shirts that were blue with white writing on the front "Save Black Betty" and white writing on the back "Bam-A-Lam", and holding up campaign posters at the game. The Ram Jam version was again played once at a UNH/UMaine hockey game on January 24, 2013 after a seven-year hiatus. Selected list of recorded versions * 1933 James Baker (AKA Iron Head) and group * 1939 Mose Platt (AKA Clear Rock) * 1939 Huddie Ledbetter (AKA Lead Belly), originally on the 78rpm album Negro Sinful Songs * 1964 Odetta, Odetta Sings of Many Things album * 1964 Alan Lomax, Texas Folk Songs album * 1964 Koerner, Ray & Glover, Lots More Blues, Rags and Hollers album * 1968 Manfred Mann, as "Big Betty" on the Mighty Garvey album * 1972 Manfred Mann's Earth Band, BBC live recording for John Peel's In Concert (unreleased) * 1976 Starstruck * 1986 Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds, Kicking Against the Pricks album contains a version of the entire Lead Belly medley "Looky Looky Yonder/Black Betty/Yellow Woman's Doorbells" * 1989 Mekong Delta (band), Toccata 12" Maxi-Single * 1989 Mina, Uiallalla album * 1990 Ram Jam, Australia #17 single, Ben Liebrand remix of the original 1977 version called the "Rough 'n' Ready Remix" * 1992 Electric Boys, "Dying to Be Loved" single (taken from the album Groovus Maximus) * 1994 Electric Boys, Freewheelin' album * 2001 The Candy Snatchers on the "Taking a Ride" EP. * 2002 Tom Jones UK #50 single, also on the UK #36 album Mr. Tom Jones * 2002 Throttlerod, on the compilation album Sucking The '70s * 2005 Pumpjack, From the album Triple Platinum * 2005 Molly Hatchet, on The Dukes of Hazzard Soundtrack * 2006 Meat Loaf, Bat Out Of Hell III single B-side * 2006 Joe Brown, Down to Earth album * 2006 Ying Yang Twins' song "Dangerous" contains a sample of the Ram Jam version * 2007 Big City Rock on the TMNT soundtrack * 2007 Soil, on the re-release of the album Throttle Junkies * 2008 Ministry, on their cover album Cover Up * 2009 Moriarty (band) * 2011 Jon Spencer Blues Explosion, on a split 7" single * 2011 Melvins, on the covers album Everybody Loves Sausages * 2012 Scooter, Music for a Big Night Out album * 2013 Moby, on the album Innocents the song "The Last Day" samples Lead Belly's version of "Looky Looky Yonder" Fleetwood Mac take-off On Fleetwood Mac's 2003 album Say You Will, guitarist Lindsey Buckingham extensively quoted the chorus of "Black Betty" for his song "Murrow Turning Over in His Grave," an attack on the contemporary news media. For the "Black Betty had a child" line, Buckingham substituted the name of the reporter Ed Murrow. See also *Roud Folk Song Index References Bibliography *Collins, Lewis. Historical Sketches of Kentucky. Cincinnati: James & Co. (1848). *Thornton, Richard H. (ed.). An American Glossary. Philadelphia: J.B. Lippincott Company (1912). External links * * SecondHandSongs: List of cover versions * Category:Year of song unknown Category:1977 singles Category:2001 singles Category:American folk songs Category:Ram Jam songs Category:Lead Belly songs Category:Number-one singles in Australia Category:Epic Records singles